


Google Reads Fanfics: Fairvale

by mmcgui12sthings



Series: Google Reads Fanfics [3]
Category: Psycho (1960), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Murder, Self-Insert, Statutory Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 56
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12sthings/pseuds/mmcgui12sthings
Summary: This story started out as part Sweeney Todd 2 and part the real lives of me and my friends, but it morphed into mostly Psycho 5. There's a surprise villain from the past.Includes 53 1/2: This is a one-shot lost chapter of my story Fairvale, set right after the chapter where Rudolph finds the will and before the final numbered chapter.
Relationships: Anthony Hope/Original Female Character(s), Johanna Barker/Anthony Hope, Johanna Barker/Tobias Ragg, Unnamed Bates Child/Original Female Character
Series: Google Reads Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633351
Kudos: 1





	1. 186 Fleet Street, London, England

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairvale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178707) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 
  * Inspired by [53 1/2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182049) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 




	2. Drama Auditions




	3. Tales in Cabin 1




	4. The Cast, Revealed




	5. Mayor Meyer's Plan




	6. Norman's Son




	7. First Rehearsal




	8. News




	9. Megan's Plan




	10. Second Rehearsal




	11. The Breakup




	12. Parade Preparations




	13. Homecoming Dance




	14. Ideas for Surprises




	15. Money for Mr. Mayor




	16. Surprise Party




	17. Romance in Cabin 1




	18. Burger King




	19. Understudy




	20. Making a Temporary Solution Permanent




	21. Toby's Allergy




	22. Fairvale High School Winter Dance




	23. Vacation Spent Working




	24. Anthony Hope, Meet Greyhound Bus




	25. Comfort Not Required




	26. Going Batty




	27. Stealing Records




	28. Back to Square One




	29. Father and Son




	30. Crazy




	31. Undead Villain




	32. Breaking Cars




	33. Cars on the Highway




	34. See What You Can Tree




	35. Swamps, Trees, and Musicians




	36. Errands, Part 1




	37. Errands, Part 2




	38. School Lunches, Toxic to Your Health




	39. Jobs and Flashbacks




	40. Norman's Redemption




	41. One Clue, Order Up!




	42. April Showers Bring May Flowers




	43. Shower Head




	44. Napkin




	45. Sisters




	46. Dead End




	47. The Mayor's Threat




	48. An Uneasy Meeting




	49. Ruins




	50. Danger in the Convent




	51. How to Stall a Demolition




	52. Time to Relax




	53. Lost Will Found




	54. 53 1/2




	55. Matters of Life and Death




	56. Epilogue: Fifteen Years Later




End file.
